Nearly every goods and services provider offers some degree of support to those customers who buy or user their products and/or services. Support can come in many forms using various mediums, such as a phone call, video chat, email, a messenger service, etc. Having a respectable customer support system can play an integral role in building/maintaining a company's brand. As such, companies often go to great lengths to ensure their customer's support needs are met.
To do so, they often review metrics associated with the calls received over a particular duration of time. For example, such metrics may include how many calls of which type were received over a particular time, how many of those calls were escalated to a supervisor, etc. However, such historical analysis does not provide real-time feedback and oftentimes context of the interaction between the company's agent (i.e., the customer service representative) and the customer is lost. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in technologies for monitoring interactions between customers and agents.